Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Anakin34567
Summary: Another morningafter scenario but it’s somewhat different, read!


Fantasy Becomes Reality

By: Anakin34567

Type: One Shot- Maybe two

Rating: M: Sexual Content, Language

Genre: Romance

Characters: Harry/Hermione

Summary: Another morning-after scenario but it's somewhat different, read!

There are some things in this world worth fighting for, and there are some things in this world worth dying for.

Have you ever woken to a reality of pure bliss? Ever woken to find yourself completely fulfilled?

Well I did this-morning, because the only thing worth dying for in my life is lying naked in my arms.

What the hell did we do last night? As realization dawned on me, I figured it out.

We had stumbled into my apartment last night after dinner and too many drinks, and Hermione had attacked me.

Oh, the power those lips hold to make a man, even a strong and stable man, feel like he's melting.

I love Hermione, and I have since fourth year, but that doesn't justify what I did next.

Flashback

(Be warned flashback contains a love scene)

Hermione slipped her tongue into my mouth and met mine; they explored each other for a minute before fleeting off to explore the rest of each other's mouths.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I picked her up.

I stumbled into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind me, and laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her.

She giggled and I just gave her a big goofy grin.

"Make love to me Harry" she said, between giggles.

I was sure her mind was clouded by the alcohol, but bloody hell, so was mine.

I began to unbutton her shirt and she slipped mine off my head.

I fumbled with her bra for a minute before I got it fully undone and her breasts spilled out.

"So lovely" I mumbled and she giggled again.

"You can touch them, they won't bite" she said.

I leant down and kissed each one in turn and she was overcome with a fit of giggles.

I grinned and she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her with a long tantalizing kiss.

When we broke apart she smiled at me with her eyes, she is oh so sexy when she does that.

I kissed her nose and she giggled again, why does she keep doing that? Hermione never giggles.

"Will you stop giggling?" I asked, and she stuck out her lip in a pout expression.

I had just enough time to catch her lip and suck on it for a few seconds before she retracted it.

I kissed my way down her chest and to her stomach; I stuck my tongue in her belly button and began to suck on the skin there, while one hand was fumbling with her jeans and the other massaging her right breast.

Her giggles had stopped now and she was giving loud sensual moans that were making the throbbing in my pants hurt a little.

"Harry!" she called out for me.

I grinned again and slid her jeans down her legs.

"My dear" I said seductively, "you are wearing far too many clothes"

I began to kiss her beautiful red lacy silk underwear and she squirmed under the movement of my lips.

She moaned, "You have my permission to dispose of them" she panted.

"Now why in the bloody hell would I do that?" I asked grinning, "I like knowing I can make you squirm"

She moaned again and still squirming started to undo my pants, but I stopped her.

"Patience my dear, patience" I said.

Then I began the long but oh so enjoyable process of removing her underwear.

I slid them slowly down her legs, stopping every second to kiss revealed skin.

"STOP TEASING FUCK ME NOW!" her choice of words surprised me and I decided that I had better do what she said.

I undressed and began to kiss her again.

Amid the heated kissing and lip tugging, I felt the tip of my erection trace over her inner thigh, and finding the deep warm moistness there, I felt something ignite. She guided me lower, her thighs clasping me higher on my waist. When she placed me against a hot spot of giving flesh, she held my cheek in her other hand, looking into my eyes. I could lose myself in the black ocean of her pupils if I did not feel her pushing me still closer to her. I felt something hot, and then the point where we touched gave and I slid slowly, slowly, into a boiling tightness, surrounding the very point of my pleasure. Hermione's eyes were half- closed and her brow furrowed. Her lips parted and she gave a barely audible yelp-whether of pleasure or pain, I couldn't tell. Though the pace was maddening, I did not want to hurt her, so I focused on the burning sensation of such secret skin touch, sliding. Her fingers squeezed and scratched at my shoulders and her eyes widened as I continued to enter her.

Then we locked, and the fire burst out. Everything stopped. We were as close as humanly possible and I felt the deepest part of her, a heat so burning it amazed me that it didn't hurt. She tightened her legs around me and I strengthened my hold around her back. Then we kissed. I could no longer tell where I ended and she began, for this moment we were one. Never had a sensation been so colorful and loud. We held on tightly to each other, trembling with a pleasure ready to consume us both.

I pulled out slightly, feeling the wetness against me, the fire spreading as we both gasped. I wanted to ask her if she were okay, but her response was answer enough. She pulled me back to her with her arms still clinging to my shoulders, nails still digging into my back. And the source of the fire burst forth again, the knot wrenching in my groin as I thrust into her again, this time slightly faster. I felt myself contract, my being was shrinking into the sensation at our core and I was growing numb to the tightened muscles and movements of my arms and legs.

Hermione moaned more frequently now, her pitch becoming higher, her breathing more fevered. With that ancient knowledge, I pulled and thrust again, sending an explosion coursing through us with each push. We were melting together, our ecstasy rising like steam from our moving bodies and our lips pressed firmly together, our bodies connecting fully. Moving, shaking, riding together, our hips gyrating together, we kissed, licked, longed, and forgot the world. Fire blazed through our necks, wracking our brains with pleasure, losing ourselves in it, becoming part of it. A tide of feeling and awe and rising, rising, and falling, we moved and thrust and ached, ached we pushed into each other. I kissed Hermione's neck and exquisite pleasure rose from her mouth in sound and steam as I pushed into her faster, faster, picking up speed, bucking and jumping, our hips crashing, ebbing and flowing like the tide, the feeling breaking onto the shores of our selves, eroding more and more the barriers that separate us.

Fevered, feverish thrusting, pumping, losing, gaining, gaining greater speed, moaning, yelling, screaming out into the forgotten world, into the unseen void, our boiling, rising greatness. Hearts pounding, bodies pounding into themselves, the racking pulsing beat of our love, lovemaking unbelievable sensation of ourselves, giving, giving of ourselves. Reaching, reaching for it, building, falling, falling away, almost there. Grinding, pushing pulling legs arms jumbled into hot, wet flesh, hair flinging sweaty, mouths clinging tongues churning, yes. Oh, yes, almost there. Screaming, screaming, taste of a neck, scent of the heat, yes. Lost in it all, consuming, burning, hot, hot, yes. There, almost, there, feeling muscles contract, squeezing, licking flames, rise, rise, rise!

"Oh . . . Oh God! . . . OHH!" Hermione screamed out. Her pleasure reaching crescendo as it reverberated off the bedroom walls. Wave after wave struck, relentless striking. Her back arching, trembling, legs shaking. A blast of blazing hot ecstasy thrashing through her belly, her neck, wracking her mind. The feeling of it. Oh, the feeling of it so overwhelming, so good, so good. Oh God. It's coming. It's coming!

I felt, I felt her, felt her mind wrapped in pleasure, felt her inner body bucking wildly, I felt us. Then a ball of lava starting at my neck rolled down my shoulders, turned toward my stomach, built up greatly low in my groin and all my muscles contracted as tendrils of feeling pulled into me. I pushed forward with one great leap and felt her tighten around me over and over, her body jumping and throbbing with orgasm after bright orgasm. The lava pumped through me and I felt an amazing push as I released my boiling liquid into her, our hips crushed together.

The world melted. We melted. Lost from everything. Lost. . .

. . . . . . . . . . who . . . where are we? We? Hair. Hair in the face. Breathing. Panting. The bedroom light. Soft music. Oh . . . my . . . God.

When I came to my senses and realized where we were, we were in my bedroom.  
I rolled off her and pulled her close, unspoken words flying between us.

I held her until she fell asleep, and a short time after, that sweet oblivion found me as well.

End of Flashback

I guess I won't have to wait for a reaction, she's waking up.

"Harry?" she asked groggily, feeling me beside her.

"I'm right here 'Mione" I said quietly.

She was quiet for a minute, and when she spoke, her voice was squeaky.

"Harry we had sex didn't we?" she asked quietly.

I didn't answer, I couldn't, I can't find my damn voice.

She turned around slowly and I nodded.

Her eyes teared up, I can't blame her, she wanted to wait until she was married.

What she said next was totally unexpected.

"Harry it means a lot to me that you're still here, that you didn't walk away" she said.

I cocked my head, listening because I knew she wasn't finished.

"You could have left, but out of a sense of honor you stayed in bed with me" she said.

I wanted to tell her the real reason I had stayed, but my voice still wouldn't work.

I nodded, telling her I was listening. She just leaned over and gave me a big hug.

"You are my best friend you know that?" she said.

I was happy that she wasn't mad at me, but I was also crestfallen because she thought of me as nothing more than a best friend.

I finally found my voice, "I know and I'm sorry Hermione" I said hoarsely.

She shook her head, "Harry you have nothing to be sorry about, I instigated the whole thing, I kissed you first" she said,

"I'm the one who insisted that we get such strong wine anyway!" she explained.

So she thought it was all her fault, even with the alcohol in my system I didn't have to take her to bed.

"Hermione I…" I started but she leaned up to me and placed a sloppy wet kiss on my lips.

What the bloody hell did she think she was doing? Was there still alcohol in her system?

I tried not to open my eyes because she had let the blanket slip off her otherwise bare chest and I didn't want to see anything that would make me want to fuck her again.

"Don't blame yourself because I love you" she said.

That's it, my mind has officially stopped working.

"Wha…?" was all that would come out of my mouth.

11 years I've been in love with this girl, and never had the guts to tell her for fear of rejection.

Now she kisses me and tells me she loves me.

"Wha…?" escaped my mouth again, I probably look retarded with my eyes glazed over and my mouth hanging open like this.

She nodded, "I said, I…L-O-V-E Y-O-U" she said, pronouncing each letter as if I were a two year old.

"Wha…?" I said again dazedly.

"Oh Harry shut up! I'm being serious!" she said, and she looked like it.

I let my eyes wander up and down her chest, and she followed them, blushing when she saw my eyes stop on her breasts.

"You can touch them, they won't bite" she said.

And with that, I was on top of her, mouth latched on hers in a passion that made last night look like schoolboy experimentation.

Suddenly we were under the blankets having a repeat performance of last night, and then when it was over we cuddled together and stayed quiet.

After a minute Hermione broke the silence, "I love you Harry" she said.

And for the first time ever I admitted my feelings to someone except myself or Ron, "I love you too 'Mione"

Well? What did you think?  
It was just something I wrote to give myself a break from writing Fall of the dark lord.

I'm so excited, My copy of Half-Blood Prince will be here at noon,

It is now 10:11 AM On: July 16th.

I pre-ordered it 5 months ago on I might have a little delay writing The Fall Of The Dark Lord.

Anyone who liked my story please review,

I'm Sorry It Takes So Long To Write My Stories, Here Is A Ten Reason List

I have to drive Felecia to the mall and stay from 3-5 hours

Write: Fall Of The Dark Lord

Write: I Love You

Write: Hidden Love

Write: Summer Love

Listen To New Vanessa Carlton CD I Got Yesterday

Read: Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince

Work On Emma Watson Fan Video For (Felecia is trying to kill me)

Go to work

Apologize to Felecia and go kiss her for all her worth

Ok I think those are ten valid reasons that you will all except for my slow pace.

Sorry, You'll all get your story soon enough

Thank you to those who read and review this story I greatly appreciate that my work is liked, when I first started writing I was sure no one would read or like my stories but I got such good feedback on

"The Worst Summer And The Best Year" that I continued writing and now I've got a trilogy going plus another 15 chapter story and 3 one shot stories (I'm a big multi-tasker)

PS: (From 3:33 On 7/17/05) Spoiler Warning!

I HATE JK ROWLING! WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING PUTTING GINNY AND HARRY TOGETHER?

I MEAN FOR GOD SAKES! HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE BLOODY MADE FOR EACH OTHER!

(At least Harry and Ginny break up at the end)

AND WHAT'S WITH DUMBLEDORE DYING, I MEAN WHAT THE HELL!

SNAPE? KILL DUMBLEDORE? HOW? IF VOLDEMORT COULDN'T DO IT HOW COULD SNAPE?

AND MALFOY A FUCKING DEATH EATER? AT FUCKING 16 YEARS OLD?

(Truth be told I expected the Ron and Lavender fling)

And this book has officially left the realm of children's books

I mean she actually used the word _slut _

It's also pretty funny watching Ron try to learn and apparate.

I'm just glad I can put Snape on the Death Eaters side now and I can have 6th year memories.

And yes I am going to continue to write Harry/Hermione stories, because I think the Harry/Ginny combo is disgusting.


End file.
